Strange and Similar
by kuddleer
Summary: Edward see's Max on the forest floor covered in blood, but he can't smell it. Max only trusts Edward, but even that is strained. Both are looking for someone to understand them, to be like them. Both are OOC for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea that I've had bouncing around in my head for a while. I don't know if it will work, but I'll give it a shot. It's not going to be a regular crossover, I wanted to put the two ideas of Maximum Ride and Twilight together and create a new story. I hope you guys enjoy. Max and Edward are OOC for the most part.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacing. That's all I can really do now is pace. I didn't know if she was going to wake up and honestly I really didn't care. I didn't know her, I had never seen her before and I had my own problems to worry about. I found her on the forest floor, covered in blood. But the thing was, I couldn't smell it; not one drop. That was the only reason that I brought her to my cave, to talk to her when she woke up. When I picked her up, I felt something soft on her back, like feathers. I traced down her back and then the softness was gone, replaced by cold metallic blades. I couldn't understand it, but I would wait until she woke up. As long as I needed to.

So here I was, a vampire, watching over this intriguing creature that I had to find out more about. I heard a soft moan of pain and a rustle of fabric and I knew that she was awake.

I turned around just in time to see the dim sun filtering through the trees right outside of the cave, land right on her. The wild array of her dark auburn hair and sun tanned skin was such a contrast to my honey-blond locks and pale, snow-white skin. Her eyes flashed open and I saw that despite her dark hair and skin, her eyes were the same color as a swimming pool, almost a translucent blue that made me gasp. She shouldn't have heard it if she were a normal human, but her head snapped to the side and she jumped into a crouching position.

What surprised me the most was how fast she had maneuvered to the side wall, wary of her surroundings. No normal human could move that fast. She kept moving slightly towards the opening of the cave when I cut her off; she had followed me with her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked with a humorous tone. She gave me a glare that would have stopped my heart cold, if it wasn't already.

"Away from here," and with that being said, she jumped over me while letting her wings extend, and she glided out of the cave. I had been stunned with what I saw and knew that I had to find her before someone else did.

I ran through the forest trying to find her. Her blood didn't have a scent, but her wings did. They smelled like the ocean, which meant that she had been to La Push recently, and I could easily track her through the forest.

I stopped at a tree and saw that she was sitting in it, her wings had changed from feathers to the razor sharp blades again, pointing at me as if I was the enemy. Well to her I was the enemy; I had to convince her otherwise.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said in my most dazzling voice, "I found you in the forest and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Liar!" she yelled at me, with so much hatred that the tree shook.

"Okay, I was lying. But aren't you the least bit curious as to how I caught up with you so quickly?" I was trying to pique her interest in me so I could find out more about her.

She gave me a cautious look and her shoulders relaxed a little. A human would not have been able to tell, but I could.

"My name is Edward, what's your name?" I asked in a polite voice.

"I'll make you a deal, Edward," she started. When she yelled at me, I couldn't tell how melodic her voice really was, "If you can catch me, I'll tell you my name. If you can't, then leave me alone. Deal?"

I contemplated for a minuet. She could fly, which was a disadvantage, but she didn't know that her wings wouldn't hurt me.

"_What the hell,"_ I thought, "Deal."

She pushed up off the branch of the tree. I thought that she was going to fly away, but she plummeted straight towards me and kicked me in the chest. I got the wind that I didn't need knocked out of me, but other that that I was fine.

Apparently, that was supposed to cause more damage to me because she was just looking at me. She started to fly away again when I grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. I pinned her to the ground, holding her wrists in my hands. Her wings were folded under her, so she had to wiggle a little bit against me to get them free. She was feisty and I kinda liked it. When she got her wings free, they turned metal and she went for my wrists, attempting to cut them off. All that could be heard was the sound of metal on granite. But what shocked me was it hurt a little bit, just enough for me to let her go for a spit second. That was all she needed to get from my grasp and take off again.

"What are you?" she asked looking back at me from 60 feet in the air.

"I'm different. I'm like you in a weird sense. We're not natural and we don't fit any mold," I was trying to get her to see that we weren't so different from each other.

She slowly floated back to the ground, still wary of me.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"You don't. But if I really wanted to hurt you, I would have while you were sleeping," I told her simply.

"Very reassuring, but I guess you would have. I'm Max and I was created in a lab. That's all I'm going to tell you until I know I can trust you," she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Edward, as you already know, and I'm a vampire," I said while shaking her hand.

Maybe it was because her hand was soft, or that it looked so tan in mine, or that it was about 50 degrees warmer that mine, but I felt a surge of warmth through my lifeless body, and I knew that there was more to this girl that she was saying. And by the wide-eyed expression she had given me, she had come to the same conclusion.


	2. Author's Sorry Letter

Sorry everyone for not posting but this summer has been crazy! I went out of the country and didn't have a computer for 2 weeks, then when I came back I went to Anime Expo for 4 days, then I went to Comic Con for 5 days so I'm kinda tired. But I promise that when school starts up again that I will post at least 3 new chapters for both my stories. If you like this one then I suggest that you check out the other… and not just because I wrote both! I LOVE Maximum Ride!


	3. What's Wrong?

"So Max, what brings you to Forks?" I asked her. In my entire existence, I had never seen or met anything like her. She was a guarded person so I really didn't expect her to answer me.

"Just some problems that I need to take care of," she whispered. She knew I could hear her so she didn't talk louder that necessary. She kept looking around, like we were being followed, but I really wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to find out more about this girl.

"Wait," she said, "did you hear that?"

"Yes," there was someone there, shuffling their feet and crunching the autumn leaves. I smelled a horrible odor, like Max's wings, but unbearable. I heard when Max's wings changed to metal and instantly knew that these guys were the enemy.

"Erasers," I heard Max say. The next thing I saw were these grotesque creatures jump out at us. I could count six in all and Max immediately punched one in the face with so much force that the tree that it hit broke in two. Only two were coming for me and I just knocked them out with a punch and a kick. When I looked back at Max, she had two on the ground and she was holding one by the neck up in the air.

"Where is Jeb?" she yelled at it. I saw the thing start to shake and it transformed into a person.

"Where is Jeb?!" she screamed at it. It only smiled at her and it disintegrated. She looked at the ground and they all turned into ash. Max ran over to a tree and punched it. Poor tree collapsed under Max's fury.

"Who's Jeb?" I asked her after she calmed down.

"The man that I need to find. The last bit of information that I could find about his whereabouts was that he had came to Seattle," she had sat down and used the broken tree and a backing to lean against.

"Why is he so important?" I knew that I was prying, but I wanted to know so I could help her.

"Let's just say that I have a score to settle with him," her jaw tightened and her eyes turned black. Whoever this Jeb was, he has messed with the wrong person.

------------------------------------

Max's POV

I hated talking about Jeb; in fact, I just hated anything about Jeb. But when Edward asked I just couldn't stop talking about him. Maybe it was because I knew that I could get Edward to help me find him, but I knew it was because I couldn't say no to Edward. I have never felt this was about anyone, not even Fang… Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy. I swear that I will make Jeb pay for this. For taking away my family, saying that they had to be eliminated because they were clouding my mind, saying that I couldn't complete my mission because I couldn't leave them.

"Edward?" I turned to him. I had only known him a few hours but I felt that I could trust him with a little information. "I was wondering if you could help me. I need to find Jeb, or a lot of people will get hurt."

To a human, his face gave no emotion away, but to me, I saw that his eyes turned a darker golden color than before. He looked at the sky and said, "Yes."

All that went through my head was that I couldn't get to close to Edward, I couldn't. He would get hurt, like all of the other people who I got close to.

"I want you to meet my family," he said as he got up.

"You have a family?" he nodded his head and I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time, jealousy. The last time I had that particular emotion was when that redhead had kissed Fang. Now my jealousy was gone and replaced by despair and fury.

"If you don't want to its okay," he said with understanding laced in his voice.

"No, I want to. Are they… like you?" I asked while we started walking.

He smirked, "Vampires? Yes, they are like me."

"Okay," this would be interesting.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the wait. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!


End file.
